


Korrasami Baking

by PrettyRecklessEvanescence



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyRecklessEvanescence/pseuds/PrettyRecklessEvanescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami bake cupcakes. Just a cute one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami Baking

"Korra did you even measure that?" Asami asks looking up from the cook book with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't need to measure it, I know the recipe Asami." Korra replied without looking away from the flour she was pouring into a bowl, her tongue poking out slightly as she focussed on the amount that she was pouring in. "You should have your hair tied up." Korra said straightening as she finished with the flour.

"I'm not even doing anything." Asami argued "you won't let me near anything."

"I can't take any chances Asami, you're in the kitchen so you have to tie your hair up. It's the rules. Besides you look cute with your hair up." Korra said with a grin pulling a spare hair tie off her wrist and passing it to Asami.

Asami took it from Korra and shook her head replying. "There's no rule is there? You just want to see me with my hair up." Before putting her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head.

Korra ignored her statement and grinned before answering. "Pass me the sugar, sugar." Asami laughed and passed her girlfriend the sugar before briefly kissing her lips.

"Also here's a measuring cup if you want to use it." She said before placing the cup on the messy bench next to the mixing bowl.

"Asami stop worrying about measuring things, I'm the avatar, I got this." Korra replied with her signature cocky smile while flexing her arm muscles.

"Just because you're the master of all four elements doesn't mean that you're the master of baking." Asami laughs playfully flicking some flour onto Korra's face. Korra looked surprised for a second and then laughed along with her girlfriend.

"Well that's true but Katara taught me and she is the master." She stated after wiping the flour off of her face.

"Fine I won't argue with the methods of the master, how can I help?" Asami asked stepping closer to observe the mix that Korra was stirring slowing. "I could stir it?" She offered.

"It's called folding and I'm actually almost done, I just need to put the mixture in the tray." Korra stated with one final stir of the mixture.

"You're cute when you're like this." Asami said putting her arm around Korra's waist.

"Like what?" Korra asked curiously looking up to meet the taller girl's eyes.

Asami pondered for a moment before saying. "All chef-like. It's cute."

"Maybe I should bake more then?" Korra wondered out loud.

"I'll withhold my opinion on that until I try these cupcakes." Asami said gesturing at the mix.

"Your opinion means a lot to me." Korra replied looking Asami directly in the eye with a sincere smile.

Asami smiled back pulling her close and kissed her softly before pulling back and saying. "Unless it's my opinion on measuring ingredients."

Korra chuckled, "That's because I'm right, and you'll see when you taste these."

Twenty minutes later and the cupcakes were done. Korra inhaled deeply before stating "I love the smell of fresh baking."

Asami pulled the tray out of the oven carefully and put it on the bench. "They do look amazing." She admitted with a smile. Korra reached out to grab one and Asami swatted her hand away. "They just got out of the oven, you'll burn yourself."

"You worry too much Asami. You have to eat one fresh before you let the rest cool down to be iced. They're delicious when they're still hot from the oven." Korra carefully pulled one off the tray and broke a bit off before carefully placing it in her mouth. She sighed contentedly as she chewed the delicious morsel. "See? Not too hot to eat." She broke off another bit and held it up to Asami, her blue eyes sparkling. "Try some."

Asami took the piece and blew on it slightly before placing it in her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise, "This is delicious." She said amazed. "It's the best thing I've ever tasted!"

Korra grinned, "I told you didn't I." She broke off another piece and fed it to Asami.

Asami smiled adoringly at her, "I should never have doubted you Korra, you truly are the master of baking cupcakes." She took Korra's chin and pulled her lips up to meet her own. Pulling away slightly she asked "Now what will we do while the cupcakes cool down?" with a sly smile.

Korra raised an eyebrow, "I think I have an idea…"


End file.
